


Жирный вторник

by sanzhadoz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mardi Gras, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzhadoz/pseuds/sanzhadoz
Summary: Лео и Изуми в атмосфере карнавала Марди Гра. Изуми немного пьян, Лео - влюблён
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 8





	Жирный вторник

**Author's Note:**

> было сложно передать весь хаос но вроде бы получилось?? хотя я не уверен конечно 
> 
> 070619

Одной рукой Лео крепко-крепко сжимал его пальцы, другой — грозди дешёвых пластиковых бус расцветки такой яркой, что в глазах рябило. Те свисали до самой земли, и Лео то и дело запинался впопыхах и звонко смеялся.

Он был опьянён восторгом и волосы пропитались пряностью шартреза.

— Сена, ты слышишь? О-о-о, Сена, это чудесно!

С каждым шагом всё отчётливее дробилась на аккорды джазовая музыка. Подошвы месили цветное конфетти, кружевной парчой бумажные ленты венчали их макушки.

Стремглав пронеслись они мимо багровых, с потрескавшейся штукатуркой стен двухэтажного музея, и шальной карнавал приветливо распахнул перед ними свою пёструю пасть и схлопнулся затем за спинами, сглотнул, не прожевав. Сена вцепился в Лео покрепче, боясь, что плотная и жаркая, полуголая толпа разъединит их; не мог его дозваться в оглушающем грохоте музыки и пульса под горлом.

Казавшаяся бесконечной анфилада Бурбон-стрит перемигивалась пёстрыми флажками да электрическими гирляндами, развешанными над головами, будто под самым небом. Женщины и мужчины, свешиваясь через кованые перила французских балкончиков, поливали толпу вспененным игристым, пасами щедрыми и широкими сыпали пайетки и серпантин. Где-то сбоку, пихнув Сену плечом, рослый испанец зычно крикнул что-то на своём, задрав голову. Девушка, захохотав с балкона в ответ, задрала кверху майку, обнажая сочную и спелую молодую грудь, и в ответ ей в руки прилетела вязанка бус.

— Ого, — выдохнул Лео, перебрал пальцами по запястью Сены и обернулся. Щёки горели и лихорадочно блестели глаза. С волос капало шампанским, и исходящий от него опьяняющий приторный дурман только усилился.

— Даже не думай, — отрезал Сена, но Лео расхохотался в ответ, оттащил в сторону, и вся пёстрая, радужная и сверкающая толпа вытянулась вдоль стен домов. Под подошвами хрустело стекло и пластик, а карнавальные платформы с артистами и огромными механическими животными сотрясли землю своим стройным маршем.

Грохот и музыка рухнули на головы с новой силой. Многоязычие лилось в уши отовсюду. Сена испуганно льнул к плечу Лео, а тот подпрыгивал, кричал на испанском и кидал бусы артистам на платформе. Одна из гроздей, яркая и лиловая, оказалась поймана, и мужчина с пышной цветочной короной послал Лео воздушный поцелуй, а тот расхохотался с новой силой.

Эта толпа, карнавал, шальное языческое веселье пред католическим постом, хаотичное и рассеянное, ужасали. Лео был открыт и раскрепощён, Сена вжимался острыми лопатками в стену и воображал, как следующая платформа с отвратительной механической марионеткой, цепляющей головным убором вереницу растянутых меж крыш флажков, утащит этого дурня за собой. Воображал, как мужчина или женщина хомутом накинут на него бусы или гирлянду, и Лео будет задирать футболку и отвечать на поцелуи.

Сена навоображал столько, что глазам не поверил, когда к Лео протянулась тонкая девичья рука, а нитка бус опутала его шею. Лео хлопал глазами и вслушивался в ломанную английскую речь, пытался что-то пробурчать в ответ, а Сена всё смотрел. Как девушка задирает голову, обнажая белое горло, губами обхватывает горлышко бутылки с шартрезом и делает глоток. Как хватает Лео под затылок и тянет к себе, а тот всё хохочет да хохочет, и Сена чувствует, как сжатые в ладони его пальцы выскальзывают.

— Л-Лео-кун.

Лео глянул на него искоса, на миг короткий и едва уловимый улыбка померкла, но Сена уже потянул его за руку, делая шаг вперёд. Девушка ахнула, по подбородку её потёк шартрез, и она поторопилась захлопнуть рот. Но не успела следом нахмуриться, может, осознать даже, как Сена накинул ей на шею пластиковые бусы взамен тех, что болталась на Лео, и поцеловал.

* * *

— Се-е-е-ена, эй, Сена, — Лео шептал на ухо и лохматил затылок. Джаз гремел где-то на периферии.

Сена двинул ногой, и под каблуком хрустнула бусина. Он уронил тяжёлую голову на грудь Лео, шмыгнул носом и бессвязно что-то пробормотал.

— Я не слышу, Сена.

— Говорю: ты кретин.

Лео бархатисто рассмеялся в макушку и обнял захмелевшего Сену крепко-крепко.

— Сена, прости. Я обещал, что не буду мешать, но ты не представляешь, как без тебя плохо! Одному! Во Флоренции!

— И п-поэтому ты прилетел первым рейсом, — закряхтел Сена в ответ, принялся карабкаться повыше, цепляясь за майку Лео, — выт-вытащил меня со се… съёмок и приволок сюда?!

— Да, именно так! — звонкий поцелуй отметил центр его горячего лба. — Всё равно сегодня последний день твоей командировки, а мне надо было развеяться! И вообще, это же Марди Гра!

— Мадри… Мрги…

Сена требовательно нахмурился, вперив недовольный взгляд в улыбчивое солнечное лицо с редкими веснушками вокруг носа.

— Я не люблю такие… Такие.

— А меня любишь, Сена?

— А тебя — да, — буркнул тот в ответ и тяжело уронил гудящую голову Лео на плечо. Сена хотел поругать себя за то, насколько по-прежнему слаб к алкоголю, как раздражён был и напуган (о последнем этому кретину знать не обязательно), и сколь уютно ему в этом переулке, боком у холодной кирпичной кладки, с угасающими вспышками, увядающими звуками карнавала и развратного празднества вдалеке. Разрозненная и обмельчавшая пёстрая толпа ещё выхаживала вдоль домов, но до полуночного удара часов, до покаянной тишины осталось совсем недолго.

— Сена, ты такой честный, когда пьяный.

— Заткнись. Я К-Кума-куну на тебя пожалуюсь, чёртов Король.


End file.
